The Clinical Immunology Society (CIS), established in 1986, is devoted to fostering developments in the science and practice of clinical immunology. The mission of CIS is to facilitate education, translational research and novel approaches to therapy in clinical immunology to promote excellence in the care of patients with immunologic and inflammatory disorders. The First North American Primary Immune Deficiency (PID) Conference, to be held May 20th-23rd, 2010 in Philadelphia, represents a major new educational initiative of CIS. This R13 grant proposal requests support to provide 50 travel grants to young physicians and scientists working in this field. Trainee participation in the Conference is essential and is fostered by an outstanding educational program and travel awards. Educational opportunities for travel awardees include outstanding plenary sessions, state-of-the-art workshops, and breakfast symposia sessions. Trainees will be active presenters in oral abstract and poster sessions. The anticipated size of the Conference is approximately 300 participants, which is ideally suited to expose young scientists to leaders in the field, yet provide opportunities for trainees to present their work at a premier conference in primary immune deficiency. Support from the NIH for the Conference will allow education, networking, and professional advancement of trainees in the field of immunology. The Clinical Immunology Society (CIS) will host the First North American Primary Immune Deficiency Conference in the United States May 20-23, 2010. The goal is to bring together for the first time, an expanding network of about 300 established and new physician scientists, to foster an entirely new venue for promoting work in Primary Immune Deficiency in the United States. In this R13 grant, we request funding for 50 travel awards for post-doctoral fellows and highly motivated physicians to attend the conference and present their selected abstracts during oral and poster sessions.